Chasing love
by Niall-love1997
Summary: Niall was dared to flirt with the new girl Ella he accepts as a joke but once he sees her. The sparks FLY! But as charlie falls for her aswell Niall gets jealous but will this bring the couple much more closer or do they fall out over something beautiful
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was that day, my first day at a new school, and I had already fallen for some blue eyed boy! It was that day that he noticed me; it was that day that I realized what I was on this planet for...

Chapter 1

Ella's P.O.V

My name is Ella Walker and I have blonde hair and brown eyes my goal in life will have to be able to get Mr Perfect so far all I have found is push-over's, idiots, and Losers but this is how I found my Mr Perfect- loyal and perfect in every single way...

2 years ago

I woke up that day to find myself thinking (actually scratch that) dreading to what I was to face at this new school Okehampton College, many people have been happy there but once again I was worried that I might not like it there and not fit in. I found myself being watched by this boy who looked quite cute but had a baby face, he just constantly stared at me. This girl ask me whether I needed help finding my classes which brought me out of my la la land and I simply replied " nope" Which was a lie , I just don't want to be thought of as the one who is always needing help. I have to be self reliant; this is possibly why I have trust issues... whilst in thought whilst I was walking through the corridors without even realizing that there was that boy, who had been staring at me in tutor time, brown hair and mossy green eyes kind of sweet really I was staring at him whilst he was asking me questions, he asked me where my next class was and I replied "oh English 618 with Mrs Brookes?" he said "oh that's mine too so I shall walk with you" He smiled clearly delighted by this statement.

It was break time and I quickly found myself with nowhere to go as I had spoken to absolutely no-one. I just wandered around the college until I found the benches by the music block and just sat down there and peacefully listened to some music and did some studying (I know... a girl like me does like to do some studying if you are doing a subject that ain't your specialist subject). Half way through the song by Rihanna- S&M these 5 boys came and sat on my table and started to muck around with me; twirling my hair, nudging me and nicking my IPod I just sat there staring at them with an eyebrow raised and one arm held out waiting for them to return it, in the end I was really annoyed so when one of them started to harass me by touching my face and arms, I turned and went to slap him round the face but once I turned he had gone, I turned full around and that's when I first saw him his gorgeous blond hair, and bright sea blue eyes and he didn't look to happy either he was defending me. My friend whose name was apparently Charlie had walked over to the boy who had my and said something in a low voice that I didn't hear it but the boy quickly handed my IPod back over to Charlie and grabbed his bag then retreated back with the other sensible boys. Charlie gave my IPod back and I glanced to his mate who was having a proper argument with the guy who was hassling me. The boy's name was Nate and he was smiling and laughing at everything that Charlie's mate said which he didn't find funny at all... Nate had said something along the lines of "I WILL have fun with her as she is a Pretty lady- that pushed Charlie's mate over the edge and he pinned Nate against the wall and replied" You should treat ladies like her with more respect," he then dropped him and walked over to me and said "hi sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier my name is Niall"

WOW he is definitely cute!

All I could reply with was "Hi and thanks for helping out like that" but he just replied with "well you should be treated with more manners and respect" he blushed at that statement and turned and started talking to Charlie, they were both talking about their next lesson and who they had it with, I heard the name Mr Colton and ICT I spun around and said "which one has ICT afterschool?"

Charlie replied "not me I'm afraid I will be at home lounging around while you and you" he pointed at me and Niall "have Twilight sessions ha ha"

Niall had replied "me why"

"Oh just wondered because I have it too!"

I and Niall walked up to the ICT block we were talking about ourselves; well basically by the end of it we both knew each other very well. He also lived very close to me so we will be walking back home together.

YES!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nialls' P.O.V

As we walked home, Ella and I just got to know each other talking about when our birthdays were and what our families are like but it all ended when we got to Ella's door and she walked right up to her door and said "Again thanks!"

"See you tomorrow Ella" I turned and walked down her steps and started down the street to my house, she waved so I returned that and carried on when I reached my house I opened the door and shut it behind me, sighing with happiness I walked in to my kitchen, nearly bumping in to my mum in the process. She turned and took one look at me and said "Why the happy face? Oh I know that face... you liiiikkkee someone, don't you?!" A smile had slipped on to her face so it made me blush and I never ever blush I am a man men don't blush. "Maybe I like someone but not love her" I tried to lie to my mum to stop any further embarrassment but it clearly didn't work "ooooooohhhhhhhh my baby ""LIKES"" someone!" she baby cooed at me with a smile.

"oh shut up mother" it was the best I could come up with at the time she just childishly stuck her tongue out at me and giggled, but as soon as I thought that mum may just drop the subject when my older brother Greg had just walked through the door and the very first thing that came out of that huge gob of his was "who does Niall fancy?" oh god I thought with a groan now I might as well end my life but I can't leave ... I mean I will not be beaten at life by my older brother.

"Yes he ""LIKES"" someone!" my mum blurted out in a wicked voice and then gave me a glance as if to say ha ha revenge is better served hot than cold...

"No I like someone but anyway its none of your business" and with that I went upstairs and dived in to my bag and found a load of rubbish but eventually retrieved my phone and it revealed that I had 2 new messages...I wonder who those is from I'm not that popular with friends but the ones I have are great an example of this would be Charlie he is great with my emotions its like an emotional rollercoaster after my parents split up when I was 5 years old a very stressful time. That's why we moved from the small town called Mullingar in the midlands of Ireland to here in Okehampton. Opening the messages I had one message from a friend in Mullingar Dillan- and the other text message was from Charlie saying Check your facebook! X Charlie

Despite I most likely am going to be embarrassed from this outcome I logged in to my Facebook account but it denied my password 4 times , I knew there was something fishy about this...and then it clicked Charlie had hacked my account... brilliant I covered my face and checked the time with a sigh. It was 10:47 and I was getting tired with Charlie's pranks so I rung him and he took his time answering but eventually answered and all I said was "Password..." No reply... "Look Charlie it's not funny I'm now tired and all I want to know is MY password"... Still no reply "Okay okay it was just a joke Niall, Christ" He said with fake hurt in his tone he then told me what my password was which he had stupidly changed to *mygirlisellawalker* "oh ha ha very funny Charlie" there was a wicked cackle at the other end of the phone I just rolled my eyes at this apparently funny comment, he didn't stop laughing which implied he had done something else to my account as well so while he was laughing I got bored and hung up on him...ha see what he thinks about that...Saying that I receive a text message saying "hey Mr Stroppy Pants it was a joke but I have a feeling you still haven't seen the rest of the damage well any way when you do give me a call saying your thanks xx Charlie" he loved his kisses at the end as if to say please don't kill me after you see the damage . Wow curiosity won and it accepted his ridiculous password and I looked at my recent statuses and it had said that I am now friends with Ella Walker- that's fine what's he one about. It was then that I saw 1 notification was flagged up so I clicked to find my best friends death sentence. OMG WHAT THE HELL HAS HE DONE! I quickly typed back to Ella saying that Charlie had hacked my account and had had that conversation with her and not me. This is what it said

Niall Horan and Ella Walker are now friends

Niall- Hiya Ella, how are you?

Ella - I'm fine thanks how are you?

Niall- Yeah just dribbling right now...

Ella - Over what exactly? Or do I not want to know

Niall- Over you!

Ella- Right...are you on drugs?!

Niall- No but I am on whatever you are on...

Ella -...

Niall- Ella I love you

Ella has left this conversation...

Niall- Damn I was just starting to express my feelings for her?!

Niall has left this conversation...

I looked down at the keyboard cursing Charlie under my breath; I buried my head in to my hands

1 New Notification

From Ella Walker - its okay Charlie is very annoying so would you mind going on Skype because Charlie is watching everything that we type J

I logged off my facebook and text Charlie "I will kill you so don't make any plans for tomorrow"

When on Skype talking to Ella privately she told me to meet her in the morning at her house so we could talk some more and I agreed.

we needed a plan to get Charlie back!?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

In that very morning I don't think me and Ella had laughed so much in one hour, especially before school, she had basically took one look at me and doubled over in laughter at the door, her laugh was like musical chimes to my ears it was great to see her so happy at MY expense.

Ella's P.O.V

Ha his face said it all, he was going to say sorry and the explanation all over again but I just stopped him and lead him down the path away from my house to 'lovely' school but it was more enjoyable now I had Niall in most of my classes. We had decided to teach Charlie a lesson as he had hurt Niall's feelings really bad so decided to copy his handwriting in to a letter we then left this letter in this person's box of important messages...

IN TUTOR TIME

Miss Neave walked in to find a pile of letters and worksheets for her and her classes whilst she was reading the student bulletin notice board out she came across something that looked from a student... she opened it and read it, a smile formed across her lips, Charlie wolf whistled and said "who's the unlucky admirer, err I mean lucky admirer then ms" she turned around and replied "Who knew that Charlie Brookes could write such a Lovely love letter everyone?!" Charlie's eyes widened at that statement and the whole tutor erupted in laughter all except me I just grinned with a cheeky smile on my face Miss began to read it out loud

Dear Miss Neave

Who knew that I would fall for some beautiful teacher, your features are perfect especially those hips of yours!"

"Thanks Charlie" Miss said aloud and carried on

I haven't told anyone our love that we have expressed to each other because I thought they all might be really jealous

We could run away with each other to somewhere that they don't know us and then we could be happy together for ever and ever.

Yours sincerely

Charlie xx

Miss Neave turned to Charlie and burst laughing with the rest of the tutor, Charlie's eyes were wide with shock "I didn't write that" "And that's not your handwriting then Charlie?" he just nodded but replied "I didn't write that" Miss let the tutor out to their first lesson of their last day of the week Charlie and I were the last people to leave. Giving away the whole plan I burst out laughing. Charlie was giving me the evil glare that made me laugh even more, I jogged out the classroom and winked at Miss, she knew it was me because I asked her to do it so Charlie groaned and came after me probably going to give me a lecture but I was wrong. After I got out the classroom I was tripped up and I went face first on to the floor... "Oww" I groaned starting to pick myself up, turning my head I saw Charlie down the other end of the corridor sprinting away I shook my head and stood up. I wiped my nose as it really hurt only to find a river of blood flowing from it, just brilliant I leant with my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose and lent against the wall hating Charlie, he has taken this to far we were basically even-stevens until the tripping me up...

Niall's P.O.V

Ella had said for me to meet her after tutor to walk with her to our next lesson but I was held up by my tutor she wanted to have a learning conversation with me soooo boring I nearly fell asleep until she said you can go now, thanking her I left the room like a lightning bolt and was walking up Ella's tutor classroom when I saw her... leaning up against the wall for support clinging her nose so I jogged up to her calling her name in concern "Ella, Ella what's wrong" she turned her head to see me and sighed in relief mixed with annoyance. When I reached her I saw her white polo covered in blood drops and saw where the source was. Ella was shaking her head and text something on her phone with one available hand it said

Niall lets go to the girl's bathroom and you wait outside for me yeah

I nodded and lead her to the closest toilets and she went in and got a clump of tissue and came back out and cleared it. "The reason why I didn't say anything was because I have a phobia of alot of blood" she said. "Oh and I know the next question that will come out of your gob, who did this to you?" I nodded so she carried on "No I didn't get in a fight it was... in fact I'm not going to tell you cuz you will kill them." I fiercely shook my head with an innocent look on my face

"Well you will soon find out cuz I am going to kill him anyway and that's a promise" I said starting towards my first lesson which was with Niall and not Charlie good cuz he better watch his back...

Two lessons passed with Niall still fussing but the nose bleed had long gone so I jokingly kept telling him to shut up but he didn't (more like wouldn't)**Cue eye roll** It came when I bumped in to Charlie whilst walking to Niall and I's normal place the benches, he stopped and looked up and instantly regretting it, he looked down at the floor again with a frown and tried to carry on walking but I was one step ahead of him so I tripped him up and went to shove him in to the water pool that we have at Oke but saved him before he fell. People burst out laughing and carried on walking, Niall was staring at me whilst I leant over to Charlie's ear and simply said "Thank you for the bloodied nose this morning!" his eyes widened in surprise and I just pushed him in to the closest wall and I walked off with Niall trying to stop me to talk but I didn't stop until we were in a place where no students went any more, behind the room Mill Leat was a very quiet place where no-one saw you, a place for privacy...

Niall finally caught up with me, grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him "What just happened, Why Charlie," I walked away I didn't want him to find out he shouldn't have to choose between his 2 friends that are at war with each other. "Ella tell me because I'm a bit confused you and him are not laughing anymore except you had a 'word' with him, oh and why say Thank you for the bloodied nose this...ohh... it was Charlie who did this to you wasn't it"

Niall's P.O.V

That's why she wouldn't tell me; well she means alot more than she thinks she does I thought whilst sitting down on my jacket. "Look Ella I know it was him you could have just told me you do know that I am there for you, don't you?" Ella looked at me with a smile and then came and sat next to me "yeah thanks Niall you really are a great friend" she replied and with that she leant her head against my shoulders, we just sat there resting until some girl just strutted up to us and took one look at us, laughed while taking photos, Ella and I both stood up to get rid of this girl but another couple girls came round the corner defending the first girl so we just grabbed our bags and went to leave Ella first so I was behind her, the last thing that we needed was a fight and we both knew that just because the girl got photos of me and Ella doesn't mean anything all we were doing was sat there relaxing after a crap day but they shoved Ella to the side and forced me out the way but I managed to cling on to Ella and pull her out of their hands before they did something that would hurt her, I couldn't bear that to happen. Once out of their way we sprinted until we got to her tutor door as we realized it was tutor, we embraced in a hug Ella whispered "thank you again for saving me" and turned and went in to the room, leaving me with no heart, she has got my heart and she doesn't even realize it...happiness evaded my brain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ella's P.O.V

The time after school I had some thinking time to myself , me and Niall had different classes so instead of meeting up we just went our own ways, anyway I had some homework to do because my mum was in London for a week so I had the house to myself. Thank god I am alone because I have a serious issue at school, I have a group of people who are trying to hurt me emotionally and then there was Charlie...I decided I needed to talk to him, to sort this out he is a great guy and even what's gone on I have a funny feeling that those girls have something to do with him. I rung his mobile 3 times still with no reply so I decided to ring his home phone and his mum answered and said that he was upstairs, but also said that she would get him to answer. I gave him a couple of minutes and then rung again and finally he answered "hello?" and by the sound of it I had woken him up

"Hi its Ella look I ..." I was cut off

"Ella I'm sorry I didn't mean to ever hurt you and I do want to be friends again if you could possibly forgive me..."

"Charlie I rung to say my part of sorry... so could you possibly forgive me too?" I said whilst giggling down the phone after a couple of seconds of my infectious giggling I could hear Charlie laughing aswell but he managed a yes so I replied with "You're forgiven too"

We talked on the phone for ages about everything that had happened in the past couple of days and then he said something that had me confused as we were on the subject of the girls and what happened this lunchtime but I obviously didn't tell him about me and Niall because that could be awkward if he took it the wrong way and I probably would never hear the end of it.

"So how about you and Niall hey"

WHAT?

"Umm I don't know what you are on about"

CRAP!

"Yeah right I have seen the photos" he said in that really annoying teasing tone of his.

"What photo's" I know those girls took a couple of photos but how would he know what they look like?

"The ones on Facebook, everyone is raving about it, you actually don't know what I'm talking about do you?" he said in a questioning tone

"Nope, hang on I have to log on first but thanks for being there again for me as a friend I missed you"

"I missed you too" was all he replied

"It's just logging me in..."

{KNOCK KNOCK}

"Oh look I have got to get going someone is at the door okay"

"Oh see you tomorrow Ella" he replied

I hung up and clicked on recent activities on my Facebook and went to answer the door, I was puzzled to think who would be at my door at 10 o'clock at night. I looked through the peep hole to check who it was and to my literal surprise it was someone who looked like a 'GOD' at night!

I opened the door after mentally preparing myself to not just hug him straight out at the door, once he had seen me his face lit up

"Hi Ella sorry it's a late call but we need to talk like now" Niall said

"Okay come on in" was all I replied

Niall walked through the door and I showed him to the living room and we sat down on the expensive leather chair. "So have you seen the pictures of Facebook?" Niall asked "Err no not yet I was about to when you knocked" we both sat down and I made him a cup of coffee "One or two sugars?" I asked mixing the spoon in the cup "no I'm fine thanks I have one already" "Oi cheeky" and I gave him his coffee and sat next to him with a plate of biccys I turned on the TV. and went back my laptop to check my facebook, Charlie was right those B**ch's did put those pictures on facebook.

Niall p.o.v

As she was making my coffee and getting some custard creams onto a plate I decided how I would make "the move" on her or I could just be honest and say what I feel, NO that's what girls do and I'm NOT a girl. It went quiet for a while and she sat down next to me and I mean really close but she then turned on the telly and went on her laptop, think she just saw the pictures because after that she went red and wouldn't look at me for a while so I got up the guts and said "Ella are you o.k.?" she didn't seem o.k. "um yeah I'm fine" o.k. maybe I should make one of my stupid jokes though I already told her them o.k. o.k. fine maybe I should tell her how I feel. As she slammed her laptop lid down and watched focused on the telly I "yawned" and put my arm round her shoulders but it didn't last long because she quickly turned to face me and then I kinda knew what I had to do and slowly peeled my arm away great now I was blushing in her view "what are you doing?" she asked gently "well err I was err..." and I was stopped in my sentence when she kissed my cheek. I turned to face her lips when (knock) great what a way to ruin the mood.

Ella p.o.v

Well this is awkward Niall just put his arm round me and as he was about to give a kiss in return there was a knock at the door and guess what it was Charlie and he came strutting in he saw me and niall close together "ooh la la shall I come back at a better time?" god why did he come well at least it wasn't mum back early from London I guess it could be worse. "What do you want Charlie?" Niall said in a grunt "nothing just wanted to drop of your condoms Niall"..."jokes o my god you should of seen your faces, no I came to see Ella she hung up on me earlier"

Niall p.o.v

OMG Charlie is so immature I can't believe he would come in at a time like this. "come on Charlie lets go sorry Ella see you tomorrow though right" Ella seemed tired but she said "yeah o.k. bye" as me and Charlie left out the door I was so annoyed with him"MY GOD CHARLIE WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME IN THEN" he seemed surprised for someone so stupid "what I just wanted to see if Ella was o.k." "Well she was o.k. and we were fine and thanks to you I don't think she will want to kiss me again you jerk" "whoa calm down bruv honestly you've never acted like this before" "that's because I wasn't going to have a girlfriend before" he didn't understand he never had an emotion like this, he's still a kid. I stormed off trying to not hit him even though i wanted to so much. When I told him he was a jerk I didn't see how hurt he was so off he went again going to talk to Ella I suppose.

Ella p.o.v

I cleared away the biscuit plate and the cups when there was another knock on the door, "Charlie what's wrong are you o.k.?" "No Niall hates me" I offered him a cup of tea and sat down and talked "well I'm sure he didn't mean it" and gave him a long hug "Ella can I tell you a secret" "o.k. what is it." "well its a bit embarrassing but I think I love you" and as soon as the words left his mouth he kissed my lips and held my waist tight so I couldn't get out and he started to push me on my back when "Ella its me Niall I think I left my phone here can I get it?" and he came in "MY GOD ELLA, CHARLIE! What on earth is going on?"

Chapter 5

Niall p.o.v

I felt bad shouting at Charlie so I decided to ring him Damn I left my phone at Ella's. I turned to go to her house and was about to knock when the door was already open, Charlie, "Ella it's me niall I think I left my phone here can I get it? Then I heard the crash of a lampshade so I rushed into the lounge and saw Charlie on top of Ella "MY GOD ELLA, CHARLIE! What on earth is going on?" Charlie peeled himself off Ella and she slapped him across his face, well on her, I would have done the same. "Niall it's not what it looks like, Charlie what the fudge do you think you were doing god you sick bastard" and she kicked him in the joy zone. Couldn't hold it in I had to laugh "ha ha Ella do you want me to get rid of him?" "No I will thank you very much I am more than capable by doing it myself" Charlie mouthed help me and I shook my head "you deserve it mate, sorry" and Ella pushed him out the door. "Niall I'm sorry he just came onto me, I'm sorry" "hey sshh its o.k. your fine" then she jumped into my arms and hugged me tight "Niall I love you I truly do" and she stood there calmly "Love you too Ella" We both blushed at those statements...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 6

Ella's P.O.V

In the morning I woke up and I felt great, I must be the happiest girl in the world right now honestly last night was mucked up... I had Niall putting his arm around me and then Charlie bursting in and then declaring his love for me and then kissing me and then me slapping him and him apologising, leaving me and Niall to be in love and finally getting together.

When I went downstairs after getting changed and was all ready, I was greeted with my mum laughing with someone that I couldn't see from the bottom of the stairs but was pleasantly surprised when I saw Niall, he turned to the source of me coming down the stairs and smiled. His smile went from here to the moon once he had seen me I walked to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and carried on through to my kitchen, towards my mum who was smirking at me I just smiled back got some toast and started packing my school bag. It was then my mum decided to bring up the subject that is probably making not only me but also Niall cringe "so I hear you have been up to alot Ella" she laughed quietly at this statement because I knew how this conversation was going to end... I internally groaned, why does my mum act like a 2 year old when it came to embarrass me. "Look we will have this conversation some other time me and Niall have other important things to be getting on with" And with that I lead Niall out of the room and grabbed my keys and as I opened the door I heard her reply "yeah snogging behind the school most likely!" so with cheekiness I shouted back "of course what else would we be doing!" I shut the door and rolled my eyes and Niall looked at me and burst out laughing, I joined in with laughing and took his hand and we went off to school. The walk there was rather enjoyable except when we bumped in to Charlie he looked up and carried on walking looking ashamed, "Charlie wait up we need to talk" he just ignored me and carried on "hey stop come on Charlie wait up we are still friends right?" Charlie just walked straight through the school gates and then went towards his lockers, I just stopped making some people groan and moan but I couldn't care less, I was more confused by Charlie's reaction to me because I know that I slapped him last night but he said he was sorry afterwards so what's with him...Niall put his arm around my shoulders in a comforting way and said "don't worry he will come to you, he is in the wrong not you!" and with that we went to our tutors. Shame Charlie is in my tutor, desiring to be at home in my bed I don't see the girl in the side of the corridor, she looks familiar but I just can't put my finger on where I have seen her before... but before I can remember she pulls me to one side and whispers in my ear slowly and in a threatening tone "Watch Your Back" giving her a weird look I yanked my arm back and told her where to stick that statement where the sun don't shine and carried on to my tutor but before I am half way down the corridor she shouted

"WE ARE COMING FOR YOU; YOU ARE GOING DOWN ELLA WALKER!"

I just kept my head down and walked quicker to my tutor

Heading in to tutor I stop to find 3 girls that are also familiar to me standing in front of me not letting me pass... oh god it's the girls who took the photos of me and Niall. Wow this is not going to end well for me because I am out numbered.

NIALLS P.O.V

Tutor was very boring I missed my girl, I missed being cheered up by her chimed laugh. I was aware that some girl was sat next to me was talking to me well more like flirting it was really obvious because her eyes were glazed over with happiness and joy, not only her eyes but her eyelashes were fluttering every now and then, god she was in to me but I was soooo NOT in to her she was not my type. Making my excuse I left that table on to talk to my tutor, but once I had stood up I got a cheer from the back of the room I turned and saw the people smirking , so I just grabbed my bag and turned out of the tutor. God I am really glad to get out of there I had a feeling that the boys at the back had something linked with those girls... oh well that's in the past now I am not going to let that annoy me.

10 minutes in last lesson

Ugghh this lesson is so boring why French is soooo boring well atleast me and Ella are going to go on our 'first' date even though we have been dating for a whole week but she has been babysitting her younger brother and me going to singing tuition mostly every time after school then we have not had time to be going anywhere on dates but tonight was the night and we were both looking forward to it. I had no idea where we were going to go but If I just asked her then you couldn't go wrong really, knowing Ella it will be just something plain and simple, that's what I love about Ella what you see is what you get...it will most likely be somewhere like the park or the cinema. Looking at the clock I see I only have to wait another 15 minutes, thank you god, all I just want to do is walk with Ella home and then to go with her somewhere private.

Ella's p.o.v

As I am walking to meet my boyfriend at the school gates my heart starts to speed up surprisingly I am rather nervous but I have no reason to be nervous this is Niall we are talking about...The one I am in love with.

I saw him and casually walked up to him "hey sweetie" he smirked and held out his arms to give me a hug. I can't believe that English went soooo slowly, it felt like forever plus I had David nudging my arm every 5 seconds, and Katie was glaring at me throughout the lesson. "Hey Niall" I said "so where do you want to go tonight?" he asked "Umm maybe picnic in the park with sandwiches and coke and snacks of some kind" it sounded pretty basic but that's me a basic kind of girl. "O.k. what time do you want to meet up roughly?" he didn't seem bothered about the park idea but after all he too is basic. "7:30, I'll come over with the stuff" great we were planning our "first" date I'm so excited. "O.k. See you then Hun." Niall seemed excited too so he hugged me and we went our separate ways home.

Niall P.O.V

Well I and Ella are going to the park at 7:30 under the starlit night how romantic. In the house I set out dinner for Greg and me, god I'm glad mom isn't here she would go into cutesy mode for the rest of the night saying "aww my baby boy" and "have you kissed yet" and all that sort of mommy stuff. "Oi bro what's for tea" Greg said in his boxers coming out of his pigsty of a room how disgusting "Macaroni and cheese, dinners early cause I'm meeting my friends later" and I turned to go into the kitchen "girlfriend more like" Greg mumbled "What did you say?" I said "Nothing" I knew it was a matter of time before he would say that. Dinner was slightly burnt all I asked was for Greg to keep an eye on it whilst I got myself ready but no, he had to turn on the T.V. I tried to cover the burnt bits with cheese sauce but that didn't stop Greg from complaining "why's it burnt, Why so much sauce, it's lumpy, make another one" "OH MY GOD how old are you 3! Because you are acting like 3 year old." His face said it all but I was in a mean mood so I decided to top it off with "And you can clean up after yourself because I may be going out somewhere but I don't need to eat so you can do that washing-up and drying and even do some laundry" I finished with a wicked smile on my face. I left and got a bag and started packing all sorts of foods for the picnic with Ella.

Greg shuffled in to the room moaning and groaning about the washing -up but abruptly stopped once he had seen that I was packing a picnic started gawping at me like he had a slack jaw, I turned, laughed and picked up my mobile , time to see whether Ella was ready. Whilst sliding through my contacts my annoying brother glanced at my phone and once I stopped on Ella he gasped and looked at me shocked.

It made me laugh even harder making me gasp for air, the phone was ringing but Ella wasn't picking up , that was strange it was then that I heard the door knock... wondering who that could be, it took me a while to walk there and realise that the door was opened.

HUGH? Could that really be that Greg actually got off his huge fat arse to open the door quicker than I did... wow must be someone special for him to get up that quick...

Then I realised who it was at the door. It was MY girl ahhh that's why she didn't answer the phone but the feeling swallowing me up was jealousy and that was because my VERY VERY VERY annoying brother was gawping at her, so I decided to burst his little bubble but Ella popped me to the post. "Is Niall in?" she asked with a smile, I slipped past Greg who was in a state of shock and said "No he is not in any more he is very busy with someone who looks like an angel in the sunlight" Greg snorted with a fake gagging sound, I turned and put my arm around Ella and replied "hey Greg this is my girlfriend Ella"

All I got from Greg was mumbling along the lines of "Godwhyistheworldsounfair"

Ella and I laughed at Greg's now sulky features; he of course was still mumbling random rubbish about me and Ella "Godwhycouldn'tshebemyage" and then "killmenow, Ifeeldepressed" I grabbed the bag full of different food and drinks, slung it on my back and held my hand out to Ella which she gracefully took, My main dream is to be holding a hand of the PERFECT girl and here I am holding the hand of Ella, the most gorgeous girl in the world!

"Now I have to mention You look stunning by the way!" I complimented


	6. Chapter 6

Ella's P.O.V

Wow butterflies are zooming around my stomach, looking at my lush boyfriend who was holding my hand whilst walking to the park with our picnic for our date. Although it was 7:30 the stars were coming out it was beautiful. "Wow" I said stunned by the view "I know pretty isn't it?" Niall gestured toward the sky. We walked to the centre of the park and laid out the purple blanket and sat down and laid out the food, there was all sorts; cakes, sweets, sandwiches', fruit and of course Champagne. "Nice" I said staring at the spread "But why the champagne?" "Well it's our first proper date so I thought, I'd add a little extra". He picked up the champagne and started to pour a glass. It was bubbly and slightly fizzy did I mention to him that I go hyper on bubbly things? He missed the glass completely and I laughed. He saw my smile and started to tickle my rips "Stop, stop please" I cried but I couldn't help but laugh he carried on and we fell onto the grass. He stared into my eyes and I stared into his. It felt like time had stopped and he leant in and whispered "I love you, really Ella" and he kissed my lips.

Niall P.O.V

I never realised how ticklish Ella was she kept laughing and giggling it was great no one around to spoil the moment. We fell into the damp grass and stared for a while, it was peaceful her eyes shone in the moonlight, I could clearly see the colour of blue in her eyes, she was beautiful. "I love you, really Ella" and I kissed her. When we finished I stared again how did we get this far? Was it fate or something else? "Ella?" I asked "Yes" she said quietly "I pray we will never be separated" "aww that's so sweet Niall" I decided to pull away and start opening the sandwiches yum tuna and sweet corn or cucumber salad or the BLT bacon lettuce and tomato. "What sandwich do you want Ella" I asked spreading them out "Hmm don't know maybe..." she reached to the cucumber salad my sandwich "This one." "Oi that's mine" I said and reached for it "Wait I got and idea" and she opened it up and gave me one cucumber salad and she had the other. "Thanks Ell's" I grinned happy to have my sandwich. I reached into the bag and pulled out a big chocolate gateau "For you ma Cherie" her face lit up as she saw the cake "Whoa how did you know that's my fave cake" she grabbed the box and opened it, I got a knife and cut it, her slice was smothered in chocolate, she took a bite. "Yum delicious" I leaned in to kiss her we were in the middle when "Yo Yo radio show" Oh no it was Charlie.

Ella P.O.V

That gateau was yummy but Charlie walked over saying stuff to do with radio shows "Every time why must he be here now" I sighed. "Wow you're pretty you can come with me and we'll have some fun" one of Charlie's friends Sean picked me up and carried me off petrified of being handled like this I screamed and lashed out at this guy "Ahh help Niall" I screamed but he was being restrained by a laughing charlie "You bring her back you..." and before I could hear that last word Sean punched him in the was then that Charlie and his mate dropped Niall and ran off in the distance "Niall" I shrieked he had a bloody nose and I was still screaming, I kicked Sean who was looking bewildered as he was the only one left, in paradise and ran toward Niall, "Niall are you o.k.? talk to me" he turned over and looked me in the eye "Ella lets go" I picked his arm up and helped him walk across the park. It was so perfect until Sean tried to kidnap me so perfect and yet it was ruined once again by Charlie and his stupid friends.

Niall P.O.V (at Niall's house)

"Ouch Ella I don't need a nurse" I wined after Ella put a cold cloth on my nose. "Well it was brave of you to confront Charlie and Sean like that so...thanks" Ella smiled and it made me happy to see her unharmed. She went to the bathroom and cleaned the bloody cloth whereas I got up and went to get a snack, "Where are you going I haven't finished yet?" Ella asked as I was on the top step "Going to have a snack" I turned to start going down "Wait you forgot you're...

aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Ella screamed, I screamed "Ella? Ella! Oh my god" I ran down the stairs to find her sprawled along the bottom with a shirt in her arms, with a few splatters of blood. CRAP!


End file.
